Big Time Trio
by GoGoLexiRanger
Summary: Borrowed Love is girl band made up of Callie Davis, Lottie Herald, and Robin Jones, they get discovered by Rocque Records and make their way to the Palm Woods, there they meet the Boys Of Big Time Rush, who can't decided if they are good news or trouble
1. Just A Group Of Small Town Girls

Big Time Trio

Summary:

Callie Davis, Lottie Herald, and Robin Jones, are three best friends from Virginia who accidentally get discovered at their schools talent show by executives from Rocque Records. The girls move with their parents to the Palm Woods to begin their launch to super stardom. The only problem is the boys of Big Time Rush think that the girls of Borrowed Love are stealing their thunder and they don't like it one bit.

Chapter One: Just A Group Of Small Town Girls

**a/n: so this is my latest fic! I got this idea from me and my friends just goofing off. So this one is for you Meg and Gabby! I hope you all enjoy. Oh and the song in this chapter is Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, but in this fic Journey doesn't really exist (blasphemy, I know), and the song is written by Lottie, Callie, and Robin. Oh and please no flaming. :)**

**xoxo,**

**LexidaLou**

* * *

_Lottie's Point Of View:_

"Callie!" I shouted to one of my best friends.

My two best friends (Robin and Callie) and I were preparing for our schools talent show. We finally got accepted into the talent shows line up, after trying out for two years. The thing is, our whole school is run completely by politics. If the drama and chorus teachers like you, then that used to get you in, but if things were still run that way, Callie, Robin, and I would've made it in a long time ago. But, some of the more popular girls in the school got all upset about this, so, they made a petition to change how the talent show is run. So now, there is a panel of SCA members and other 'outstanding members of the school' who vote on whether or not you make it in. The only reason that we made it in this year is because they couldn't come up with a good reason not to. And this year, Borrowed Love (that's the name of our singing group) is going to win.

"What Lottie? Can you please just let me finish straightening my hair?" Callie asked me as she continued to straighten her hair in one of the girl's bathrooms at our high school.

"My hair isn't curling." I said with one of my many pouty faces.

Even though Callie and Robin both love me to death (they have told me this many times, so I am not just kidding when I say this), I am probably the most high maintenance of all of us. I am really the complainer of the group, well they call me the complainer, and it's more like I don't take any crap. But whatever, this is just a prime example.

"Robbie, can you please." Callie said as she continued to straighten her shoulder length chestnut brown hair.

Callie and I both refer to Robin as Robbie all the time. Robin doesn't mind at all, she actually kinda loves it, especially because both Callie and my names are our nicknames. My real name is Charlotte, and I have always gone by Lottie, and Callie's real name is Catherine Alexandra, and she has always gone by Callie. It is also perfectly normal for people around school (the ones that we are friends with) to call us Callie, Lottie, and Robbie, some of them even call us the 'IE's.

"Don't worry Cal, I'm on it." Robin said as she headed over to me.

Robbie was already completely ready for the talent show; she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress with a wide belt just under the bust. It was a powder blue and had dark green flowers with pink buds all over it. It was, in one word, adorable. Robbie was also wearing a pair of heeled gladiator sandals, and her golden charm bracelet with a single daisy charm. Robbie, Callie, and I got ourselves each one of these for Valentine's Day one year when none of us had boyfriends. We've all been wearing them ever since.

"Okay Lottie, just relax, okay?" Robin asked me as she flicked her shoulder length chocolate brown hair (which has dark caramel blonde highlights) over her shoulder.

"I can't relax; this is the first time that we are actually performing in a talent show, this is the first time that we are performing other than those little music festivals, how can I relax? My hair isn't curling, and I can't focus, what if I mess up my lines? I mean I am the first one that starts singing, I have the opening lines, and I can't mess that up. If I mess that up then we are screwed! And that would be incredibly bad!" I said really fast. Whenever I am nervous I speak faster than I normal do, and I am a fast talker to begin with.

During my little nervous rant I hadn't even noticed that Robin had already started to curl my shoulder length black brown hair that was somewhat wavy at times.

"Lottie, just think about the day we all met, we were supposed to be singing together for chorus in sixth grade, and you were freaking out, and Cal was freaking out, and I was freaking out, but we all managed to bring it together and sound amazing. We've been friends ever since. You always do amazing, even when you are stressing out like crazy." Robin said as she curled my hair.

"Yeah that was when we were all eleven, there is a difference Robbie."

"No it isn't Lot, you will do amazingly! You just have to believe it! Robbie, this would be a great time to go get the reserve gummi bears." Callie said as she finished straightening her hair.

"They're in my bag." Robin replied as she continued to curl my hair.

Callie walked over to Robin's bag, she then fished through it and after about four or five minutes she came back with a small bag of German Gummi Bears, which is of course my go to candy whenever I am in stress.

It took Robin at the very least another fifteen minutes to finish curling my hair, and by that time the talent show was going to be starting in less than ten minutes.

"Wardrobe check guys." Robin said with a smile, as she ruffled her wavy hair.

"I'm good." Callie said with a smile.

Callie was wearing a powder blue dress with a sweet heart neckline, with a red pattern on the bottom of the dress which hit just above her knee. She was also wearing a pair of simple looking sandals, her gold ring with the word love written on it, and her matching 'love' necklace. In addition to her necklace and ring she was also wearing a pair of gold earrings, and she was wearing her charm bracelet.

"Me too." I said with a huge smile.

Callie and Robbie's inspirational speech had managed to calm me down quite a bit, and okay, the gummi bears helped a lot more but that is not the point. I was totally confident for our performance now. I was wearing a tan dress with a slight sweet heart neckline, the dress was completely covered in flowers, and had that old looking feel. I was also wearing a pair of gladiators, an old looking locket, my daisy charm bracelet and my pink ring that has a crown on it. I was dressed and ready to go, tonight was the night that Borrowed Love was going to win West Lake High School's talent show.

* * *

_Robin's Point Of View:_

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have our last act, a trio of junior girls that go by the name of Borrowed Love, and here they are!" The emcee of the evening shouted loudly.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and my body as I held my electric guitar close to my body. While Lottie had been freaking out about performing earlier, all I could think about was how excited I was. But now that I was on the precipice of performing, I was so nervous that it was just ridiculous.

"Come on Robbie, we have to go, they just called us!" Lottie said happily. Her blue gray eyes were just beaming with excitement.

"Yeah come on Rob!" Callie said as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the stage.

We all assembled ourselves on the stage. Callie took one of the microphones and tossed it to Lottie. She then took one for herself, I then assembled myself around them. The drummer and the other guitar player starting playing towards the back of the stage, and I soon began playing my electric guitar. Then we all began singing.

[**Lottie **_**Callie **__Robin _**All**]

"**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**  
_**Just a city girl  
Born and raised in South Saint Claire  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_  
_A swimmer in a cold pool  
A smell of chlorine and H20  
For a smile they can share the night_  
**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**  
_**Working hard to get my fill**_  
**Everybody wants a thrill**  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time  
__**Some will win, some will lose**_  
**Some were born to sing the blues**  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
**It goes on and on and on and on**  
**Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**  
_**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'**_  
**Streetlight people**  
_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'_  
_**Streetlight people**_  
**Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'**  
_Streetlight _**people**_"_

We all finished singing together. Callie and Lottie both had the same huge smiles on their faces that I knew I had on mine. The crowd seemed to like us too; they were applauding like crazy and screaming. The three of us grabbed hands and bowed. We then ran off stage and once we arrived backstage we couldn't help but to jump up and down over and over again.

"Oh my Buddha! Cal! Robbie! That was freakin' amazing!" Lottie shouted excitedly, well she attempted to whisper shout, but, let's face it, Lottie can't whisper shout.

"I know Lottie!" Callie said as her and Lottie started jumping up and down and giggling and laughing excitedly. And I being my usually crazy self went and joined them and started jumping up and down and laughing as well.

"And did you all hear the crowd? They loved us!" I shouted as quietly as I could with them.

* * *

"And you're top three finalists for this year's talent show are: Krissy and Kay, The Marcum Brothers, and Borrowed Love!" The emcee said.

Callie, Lottie, and I ran out onto the stage along with Krissy Morrison and Kay Johnson, and Josh, John, Jacob, and Jason Marcum. We were all standing at different parts of the stage. The Marcum Brothers were huddled together as par the usual with their instruments, Krissy and Kay were standing together acting like they are better than everyone else (they are the head cheerleaders and basically the meanest mean girls in the school), and Callie, Lottie, and I were all standing together holding each other's hands like if we let go we would all die.

"And now, our third placers are…." The emcee said with a pause as he looked at one of the big note cards that he was holding. "The Marcum Brothers. Good Job guys." He said as he handed them a trophy and clapped them all on the backs. The Marcum Brothers took another bow and headed off the stage. "And now the moment that you've all been waiting for… the winner of this year's talent show is… Borrowed Love!" He shouted.

All three of us started jumping up and down like crazy. We had never won anything like this before, hell, we've never even preformed in front of any more than ten or fifteen people at a time. This is going right up there with the best moments of my life. Which is saying something, because it is a very short list.

"WE WON!" Lottie shouted as she jumped up and down again and again. Callie and I didn't even think about it, we just joined our best friend and started jumping up and down.

"Um excuse me, but you girls are the members of Borrowed Love correct?" An African American girl with black curly hair, that was dressed professionally asked the three of us.

"Yeah." We all said together (we had stopped jumping up and down obviously).

"Oh, okay, great. My name is Kelly Roland, and this is Gustavo Rocque, we work for Rocque Records, and we were wondering if you all were interested in joining us, as our first ever girl band?" The woman replied.

"You want us to what?" Callie asked in a shocked voice.

"Why us? I mean this is our first big performance ever." I said in an equally shocked tone.

"Oh my Buddha." Lottie said without even thinking. Lottie's parents don't like her to say Oh my God, so instead she has taken to saying Oh my Buddha.

"Well you all wrote that song right?" Kelly asked us.

"Yeah." We all replied together.

"Well, it is an amazing song and we really need a girl band." Kelly added.

"We do, and you guys are amazing." Gustavo said. He looked grumpy.

We have all heard of Gustavo Rocque, he is basically the creator of the boy band, but he hasn't had a successful band in ages, and all of his songs have the world 'girl' in them, so they haven't really been all that successful.

"And you know that if Gustavo says that you must be good." Kelly said with a smile.

"But I thought Rocque Records doesn't do girl bands." Callie began.

"Yeah I mean, you basically made your name as creating the boy band." I added.

"Even if the songs and the singers weren't all that great." Lottie finished.

One of the many reasons that I love Lottie is that she always says what's on her mind for the most part, and she does not tolerate anyone's crap unless they are a very close friend (aka Callie and me).

"They are just like the dogs! I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea! Why in God's name did Griffin tell me to find a girl band? Girl bands have been dead since the Spice Girls." Gustavo said angrily.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but the Spice Girls had a comeback tour. And if you're bringing the boy band back, you can sure as hell bring the girl band back too." Lottie said placing her hands on her hips.

Gustavo just raised his eyebrow at one of my best friends, and gave her a look of 'wow, this is way too familiar, what did I get myself into', which was of course hilarious.

"Gustavo, just don't say anything. We would love to have you all if you are interested." Kelly said.

"Heck yeah we're interested." All three of us said at the same time.

"Well then, in that case, here is my card, talk it over with your parents, and then give us a call." Kelly said with a smile. Callie took the card and then Kelly and Gustavo left.

"Oh my God!" Callie and I shouted as Lottie shouted: "Oh my Buddha!"

"Did that really just happen?" We all asked each other.

This was it, this was going to be our moment, and I knew somewhere deep down…. Okay maybe not so deep but whatever, that this was our chance, and that we were going to make it.

* * *

**a/n: so this is the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you all think in a lovely review! And no flaming please.**


	2. Welcome To The Plam Woods

2. Welcome To The Palm Woods

**a/n: so here is chapter two, the song in this chapter is the same as the first chapter, and is Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Now as you've noticed there are about three main characters of this story, so the perspective will shift a little bit between the three of them. Now this chapter is when things will start to pick up a little bit. Some of you may have also noticed that this is the second time that the second chapter has been uploaded, I decided to rewrite everything of this chapter after the beginning, it will still have some of the same parts, but I just was not happy with it. So if it sounds familiar at all that would be why, just try and bear with me here, you'll be able to tell when it changes from the original chapter. So yeah, enjoy and please remember to review and not flame at the end. J**

**xoxo,**

**LexidaLou**

* * *

_Callie's Point Of View:_

"So this is the Palm Woods?" I asked Kelly as we entered the hotel about a week later.

My parents, Lottie's parents, and Robin's parents had all insisted that we finish the first semester of school back home before we went to LA to begin our singing careers, so we had left the day after finals. It was easiest for my dad to transfer to LA, so he could still have a job, and for my mom to move because she works from home. My little brother is homeschooled so it really did matter if we moved or not to him. Because of this, my mom and dad got appointed guardian of Lottie, Robin, and myself while the three of us chased our dream. Upon learning this, the three of us couldn't help but to thank God (and in Lottie's case Buddha) that we are all so close, because otherwise someone or some people would be dead by now.

"Yes, it is where you will be staying for the next two months while we prepare your demo and such. And then if your demo gets approved after that time then you will be staying here for awhile longer, and if your band is successful, which we pray it is, then you will be able to get your own house, or a much nicer hotel to stay at." Kelly said with her usual smile.

That girl is so unbelievably put together, I don't know how she does it, I wouldn't be able to do it, and as long as I'm not around Lottie and Robin, when they are both hyper, I am the calm and put together one, yet whenever we are in a crisis, Lottie freaks out and panics, and tells me to figure out what we are going to do, but in the end she always comes up with a beast solution.

"Wait a minute, we only get two months to record six demo tracks, and make a music video, and learn all of the dance numbers for our songs?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah, we know that that's a short amount of time, but our boy band is getting reviewed at that time, and that's when Griffin has decided to review all of the demos at one time."

"Oh…" Lottie, Robin, and I all said together.

"Now, this is the Palm Woods, your room is actually two adjoining suites. One with two bedrooms which Callie, is for your parents and your brother, and the other one has a bedroom with three beds, there are two bunk beds so please try not to kill each other over that. Now there is also a pool."

"THERE'S A POOL!" The three of us shouted loudly.

I have a pool at my house (which my Aunt and Uncle are now living in), but it is only open during the summer. Here, in LA it's basically summer year round, which means a pool year round. So, it is easy to imagine how excited three sixteen year old girls get about that.

"Callie, there is a pool at our house in West Lake, Lottie, Robbie, you two are always over during the summer, this isn't a new concept." Dad said.

"Yes but this is LA." Robin began.

"Which means that we have a pool all year long instead of all summer long." I added.

"Which is freakin' amazing!" Lottie shouted excitedly.

"Okay…. I still don't get it. Sarah, do you get it?" My dad asked my mom curiously.

"It's a teenage girl thing Peter." She replied with a smile.

"So Kelly, could we maybe have the keys so we can run up and change into our bathing suites and such and go swim?" I asked Kelly very nicely with my seemingly innocent smile.

"Yeah sure, here you go." Kelly said and handed me the keys.

The three of us then ran up the stairs of the hotel until we reached the third floor. We then entered our room, where we dropped our bags down on the floor grabbed our bathing suites and started changing. After about five minutes we were all in our bathing suites and in our cover ups, and ready to go. We all grabbed our tote bags and ran back down the stairs.

"So I totally snuck a sneak peak of the pool and it looks beast!" Lottie shouted excitedly. I do love that girl to death, but she does not know how to do quiet at all.

"Nice!" Robbie and I shouted together happily.

"Well then let's go already!" Lottie shouted excitedly. She then grabbed both of our arms and dragged us down to the pool. The three of us have really never been able to resist a good pool.

_

* * *

_

_Big Time Rush's Point Of View:_

"Another day, another swim. Life is good here at the palm woods." Logan Mitchell said to his three best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond.

The four sixteen year old boys were lounging on lounge chairs right next to the pool at the Palm Woods Hotel.

"Yes it is. There's the sun, the pool, and those cute new girls." Kendall said with a smile on his face.

"CUTE NEW GIRLS?" Logan, Carlos, and James asked their best friend curiously.

"Yeah, there's three of them, getting ready to jump into the pool."

As Kendall said this the other three boys turned their heads to the three girls preparing to jump into the pool. One had black brown hair and was wearing a paisley print halter top bikini, another had chestnut brown hair and was wearing a yellow and polka-dotted bikini, and the third had wavy chocolate brown hair with dark blonde highlights, that was wearing a purple bikini with blank and pink chevrons. All three girls gave each other smirks, grabbed hands and ran to jump into the pool. They all did cannon balls.

"I think I'm in love." Carlos said with a goofy smile.

"Really guys, we were just fighting over Jo, and that other new girl yesterday, is it really worth it to fight over three girls when there are four of us?" Kendall asked. Even though he hadn't told his friends anything about the fact that Jo had a boyfriend had left him quite disheartened.

"Who says we would be fighting over them?" James began. "We all know that Camille will kill Logan if he ever attempts to go out with anyone else, so that just leaves the three of us. How is that fighting over?"

"Because we'll all end up wanting the same girl." Kendall added. "Why don't we just try and be friends with them?" Kendall asked.

"That could work." Logan said.

"Then let's jump in!" Kendall said. He then got up and did a cannon ball into the pool.

* * *

_Robbie's Point Of View:_

"Oh naturally heated pool, I have missed you dearly." I said happily as I swam around in the pool.

In addition to doing fall color guard, I am also a competitive swimmer, so when I have swim, which is in the winter and the spring mainly, it is all in a heated indoor pool, so I have missed the naturally heated water very much.

"Oh how I love you Robbie." Lottie said with a laugh as she gave me a hug.

"I love you too Lottie." I said with an equally loud and happy laugh.

"Thanks guys I feel unloved." Callie said with a fake frown.

"Oh you know we love you Callie." Lottie and I both said and gave our friend a hug.

The three of us then continued to tread water and talk about random things, which of course included us randomly singing 'Don't Stop Believin' ' what can I say? We all love that song.

"Ow!" Lottie shouted during one of her verses of the song.

She looked up and saw that a ball was laying right next to her in the water. It had obviously hit her in the head. Lottie does not like getting hit by balls, it goes back to when he parents made her play basketball when she was like seven, and she kept getting hit by the basketball in the head. I could tell by the look on my best friends face that she was pissed.

"I am so sorry!" A masculine voice said as four boys swam over to us.

"I should hope that you are sorry, I mean people don't normally go around hitting people in the head with balls, and you know, some people have very sensitive heads!" Lottie shouted at him. She really does get touchy at times, but that is one of the reasons that we love her.

"I seriously am I didn't mean too. I'm Kendall by the way." The boy that was apologizing said. He had dirty blonde hair that was almost brown, but parts of which were an almost golden blonde, his hair was also a medium length, well for a guy. Kendall also had hazel eyes that were basically a golden brown with small green flecks.

"Lottie. And these are my friends Callie and Robin." Lottie said with a fake smile. This boy reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out who.

"These are my friends, James, Carlos, and Logan. We're Big Time Rush." Kendall said.

"Oh." Callie, Lottie, and I all said together.

Kelly and Gustavo had told us about Big Time Rush, they were the boy band that Gustavo had brought to Rocque Records about a month earlier. They were supposed to be our competition.

"Well, we're Bor-" Lottie began to say.

But before she could get to saying that we were Borrowed Love, Callie and I clapped our hands over her mouth and stopped her from saying anything. I could tell by the look on Callie's face that she wanted to be friends with these boys too. I on the other hand was defiantly thinking that the one wearing the helmet was adorable, I think he is name was Carlos.

"Boarding here, because we are trying to find commercial work." Callie said.

"Yep, and Lottie was just about to tell you what commercial we were auditioning for, but we couldn't let that happen. Because for all we know you guys could be trying out for the commercial too, and we all know that middle aged women are more likely to buy something if cute teenage boys indorse it." I said with a smile. I couldn't help but to keep smiling at the boy wearing the helmet he was just too cute and adorable.

"Oh. The makes perfect sense." The boy wearing the helmet said. I couldn't believe that he was actually buying it. He seemed a little bit on the slow side, but he was adorable, and I had a feeling that he was funny so it didn't matter to me one bit.

"So why the helmet? You're in a pool?" I asked him with a smile.

"Oh Carlos always wears his helmet." Kendall (the boy who had hit Lottie accidentally with the ball) said.

"So you're Carlos." I said with an even bigger smile. "I got kinda confused on who was who." I said with a slight laugh.

"Well I'm James." The pretty boy said. Well he was a pretty boy in my opinion, he had longish brown hair and blue eyes, I could tell without even looking that Callie was eating him up.

"And I'm Logan." A boy with pale skin, jet black hair and dark brown eyes said. He had a cute smile.

"I'm Carlos. Which one are you? I know that sounds really rude and all, but I got kinda confused too..." The cute boy said. I was really liking him.

"Robin, well I go by Robbie." I said with a smile.

"That's a cute name."

"You're helmets cute." I replied.

"So you're Callie then?" James asked Callie.

"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

I was defiantly liking the Palm Woods more and more already. I mean cute boys, who are musicians, who are nice, and who like to swim, this day was looking up.

"Callie, Robbie, Lottie, we need to get going, you can keep your swim suits on just put something on over top. Mom's going crazy Cal." Jackson, Callie's little brother said.

"Damn." Lottie, Callie, and I all said together.

"We'll see you guys later then." I said with a smile, as the three of us got out of the pool.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Carlos replied.

* * *

"Callie, Lottie, Robin-" Gustavo began.

"You can call me Robbie." I said interrupting Gustavo.

"Okay then, Callie, Lottie, and Robbie, this is your choreographer, he will be teaching you your dance, you are going to have to learn it fast. Griffin, who is my boss is coming tomorrow to either approve you all for demos, or to send you back to West Lake." Gustavo said.

"Um, I'm from Clarks Gap thank you very much." Lottie butted in.

"Okay, whatever, DOGS! Get in here, you all have to learn a dance to, might as well do it at the same time." Gustavo shouted.

As he shouted this, the boys from the pool walked in. I could see that they were all shocked by both their faces and their dropping jaws.

"So you guys are Borrowed Love?" Kendall asked the three of us.

"Yes." Lottie replied.

"And you didn't mention this before because?" He asked again, but he looked directly at Lottie when he asked.

"Well I tried to, but for some reason Robbie and Callie covered my mouth, don't ask me why, I don't know." Lottie replied.

"We stopped Lottie from telling you guys because we wanted to become friends with you, and that would be kind of hard if you all knew from the get go that we are basically your rivals in Rocque Records." Callie said jumping in.

Callie has always been the smart one out of all of us. Lottie may always come up with the solution when it comes down to it, but Callie always comes up with something good after the fact, which really comes in handy in situations like these.

"Yeah, and we really wanted to be friends with you." I added in. I then gave Carlos one of my cute little flirty smiles. He responded with an equally flirty and cute smile.

"Oh. That makes sense." Carlos said completely seriously. Ever time I saw him I just kept thinking that he was more and more adorable.

"Well I know that Callie and Robbie wanted to be friends with you all, but I personally don't want to be friends with guys that hit people in the head with balls, and who are the competition. I mean why would you want to be friends with someone that you are going to end up being rivals with? It just doesn't make any sense to me." Lottie said as she flicked her black brown pony tail over her shoulder.

"Lottie! What the hell are you doing?" I asked one of my best friends.

"I'm being honest, okay? I don't want to be friends with a bunch of guys right now, okay?" Lottie replied.

"Lottie." Callie and I both said together.

"Don't Lottie me." She replied.

"No seriously it's okay, I don't really wanna be friends with you guys either." Kendall said.

"Kendall, what are you talking about? You're the one who told us that we should try and become friends with the three of them." James said, he was obviously more than a little bit confused.

"Well that was before we found out that they are Borrowed Love, I mean Lottie does have a point here, what is the point with becoming friends with the next batch of perfect little clones that will make the perfect girl band for Gustavo." Kendall added.

"Um excuse me, but we are not clones, and we actually right our own songs, and word on the street is, you all don't even do that." Lottie replied with her hands on her hips.

"So wait, let me get this straight, you two are saying that you aren't going to become friends with each other because you are from rival bands? Does anyone else think that this is ridiculous?" Logan asked all of us.

Everyone except for Kendall and Lottie raised their hands. Then it hit me, literally like a ton of bricks, Kendall reminded me of Lottie. They were both incredibly stubborn, and based on how they were both acting, they had very similar personalities. Which is really hard to believe because I never thought that I would ever meet another person that was even remotely like Lottie.

"DOGS! CATS! Stop fighting now. You all need to learn your dances now!" Gustavo shouted.

We all tried to ignore the drama that had just happened. I gave Carlos another cute smile and he returned it, Callie was stealthily mingling with Logan and James. Kendall and Lottie however were both ignoring each other. This was going to be a long dance practice, and I love to dance, so I don't say that very much.

* * *

_Kendall's Point Of View:_

"They're good." Logan, one of my best friends said the next day.

Logan, James, Carlos, and I were all sitting in the booth in front of the indoor stage of Rocque Records watching, Callie Davis, Lottie Herald, and Robbie Jones (aka Borrowed Love) were practicing for their song one last time before they preformed in front of Griffin.

"They're robots Logan, there's a difference." I replied to my friend.

The other day, when both of our bands were practicing our dances together, I couldn't help but to notice that all three of them had copied the moves exactly and perfectly. When the choreographer had asked them to make a completely unnecessary change to their dance they had done it without a second thought, even though it made the dance look bad. It just didn't make any sense to me at all, so I am came to the obvious conclusion that they are basically robots, who don't know how to think for themselves and only listen to and do what other people tell them.

"Kendall, they aren't robots, they are just good at taking direction." Logan replied.

"Sure Logan, that's just what they want you to think."

"You do know that if you and Lottie had just said, let's be nice to each other and be friends, that being at Rocque Records would be a lot better right?" Logan asked me.

As Logan said Lottie's name I couldn't help but to look at her rehearsing with her friends and band mates. She was wearing a floral tress with a salmon pink outline and a pair of matching salmon pink heels. She had a bracelet around her wrist that had a single daisy charm on it, and she was wearing two rings. Her hair was tied in a loose bun. Lottie was cute, all of the girls were cute, but she had a point, what's the point of becoming friends with people that you are just going to end up being rivals with? I mean it really doesn't make any sense.

"What's the point of becoming friends with someone that will end up being your rival Logan?"

"I don't know. I was just saying." Logan said. "I mean look at all of them, they are all different and yet they work well together, just like all of us. We really aren't that different." He finished.

My eye drifted from Lottie to Callie. Callie was wearing a high waisted ruffled cream skirt and a floral print (rose print technically) top. She was wearing a pair of black heels, the same bracelet as Lottie, a ring, and a pair of intricate, earrings. The look was completely different than Lottie's, but it looked good with it. My eye then drifted to Robbie. She was wearing a denim jumper-thing, with a pair of floral print tights on underneath of it. She was wearing a pair of high heeled boots that went just over her ankle, the same bracelet as Lottie and Callie, and a ring of her own. These girls were big into matching bracelets and wearing rings. Once again, Robbie's outfit and look was completely different than Callie and Lottie's but yet they all worked, oh and these girls really liked floral prints.

"Yeah, so what, there's a similarity, that was bound to happy. You can find something in common with so many people if you just look for it." I replied. I can be stubborn at times, and this was one of those times.

"Hey Dogs, please be quiet, Griffin is entering in five seconds, and then the girls are going to start to sing." Gustavo said to us. He was actually being quite nice and personable for him, which never happens. He must've been in a really good mood today.

Sure enough, literally five seconds later Griffin entered the booth. He sat down and gave Gustavo the nod to tell the girls to begin singing, which resulted in Gustavo giving the girls a nod, the prerecorded music began to play and Robbie began to play her electric guitar.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Lottie sang.

"Just a city girl, born and raised in South Saint Claire. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere." Callie sang.

"A swimmer in a cold pool, a smell of chlorine and H2O. For a smile they can share the night." Robbie sang.

Then the three came and sang together, "It goes on and on and on, strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night."

Even though Callie, Lottie, and Robbie were totally robots, who couldn't think for themselves and only worked to please, they could sing. I also realized as I watched them preform that they weren't even completely following the choreography, they defiantly weren't as big of robots as I thought they were. Don't get me wrong though, they are still defiantly robots.

Robbie played her electric guitar amazingly well and then Callie began to sing again: "Working hard to get my fill."

"Everybody wants a thrill." Lottie belted out.

"Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time." Robbie sang as she rocked out to the music that her guitar was producing.

"Some will win, some will loose." Callie sang. You could tell that all of them loved preforming, all the while, the three of them were smiling like crazy.

"Some were born to sing the blues." Lottie's voice had so much power to it, it was kind of amazing, especially coming from such a small person.

"Oh the movie never ends." Robbie sang.

"It goes on and on and on, strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion, hiding somewhere in the night." They all sang together. I was actually really liking this song. It had a very good message, and all of these girls could sing. I found myself having to remind myself that they were robots, and there was no point in even liking their music, but they were just going to go all corporate and then not even sing that song ever again.

"Don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin'." Callie sang.

"Streetlight, people." Lottie sang powerfully.

"Don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin'." Robbie sang and then started to play her guitar in an underlying solo.

"Streetlight, people." Callie sang with a huge smile on her face as she clutched her diaphragm. Even though they all had amazing voices, Callie obviously had the best voice out of all of them.

"Don't stop believin', hold on to that feelin'." Lottie sang.

"Streetlight." Robbie sang holding the note.

"People." All three of them sang the last not together and held it for an unbelievably long amount of time.

"That was great. Borrowed Love is in, on one condition." Griffin began.

"And what is this condition?" All three girls asked him at once. You could tell just by that alone that they all know each other way too well.

"Well, we would like to change all of your looks, especially Robin's so that they are more of our key demographic, parents are going to want their children to be listening to music that is sung by people wearing more appropriate and modest clothing if you see my point."

"One question, well more then question, so first question, did you like the song?" Lottie asked him.

I could tell by the looks on both Callie and Robbie's faces that some serious shit was about to go down, and that made me actually fear for Griffin. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be way worse than the whole bad boy thing a few weeks back.

"Yes. It had a very good message."

"Okay that's what I thought. Second, you basically want us to change who we are, and what we look like to fit your demographic?" Lottie asked Griffin again.

"Yes."

"Yeah okay. I'm done. See here's the thing, by asking us to change what we wear, and who we are, that changes our sound. Our songs will be little bubbly pieces of shit, that everyone will love but then we won't be Borrowed Love anymore, we'll be a commercialized girl band instead of ourselves, and I am not going to do that." Lottie said.

"Lottie." Callie and Robbie both said trying to calm their friend down.

"Don't Lottie me. You know what Griffin, this is my dream, no this is our dream. But here's the thing, we can always be discovered by another person, someone who will let us be who we want to be, so you can either do that, or we can find someone else, let me know when you figure that out, until then, I'm done." Lottie said, she then ran out of the mini-stage. She had to go through the booth and as she passed me she said: "There you go, no rivalry, go be friends." she then continued to run. Without even thinking, about two minutes later, I grabbed my jacket and ran after her.

* * *

_Lottie's Point Of View:_

I knew that everything I had just said to Griffin was total B.S. There had been such a small chance of us being discovered in the first place, so there was little to no way that we would be discovered again. This was one of those times when I really ought to have just kept my mouth shut. I have a very bad habit of not thinking before I speak sometimes and just saying what I feel which is exactly what had just happened.

"Large chocolate in a cup, with caramel sauce, and gummi bears?" The main server at the ice cream place I was at asked.

I walked up, gave the guy the three fifty for the ice cream, took it and sat down at the bar. I then started eating it. I always eat chocolate ice cream, with caramel sauce, and gummi bears whenever I feel like I have done something wrong. It is one of those things that always makes me feel better, like German gummi bears.

I still couldn't believe that I had done that. I mean I had basically just ruined, not only my chance at my dream but my two best friends chances at achieving their dreams.

"Hi, can I please get a large vanilla in a cup, with rainbow sprinkles, caramel and chocolate sauce, m&ms, and gummi bears?" A voice that I immediately recognized as Kendall's asked the server.

"Yeah sure, I'll call you when it's ready."The server replied.

"Thanks." Kendall said. I heard a slight thump in the chair next to me, I looked over and saw that Kendall was now sitting next to me. "So, do you come here often?" He asked me with a smile.

"Kendall, what the hell are you doing here?"

**a/n: okay so I decided to basically rewrite everything except for the beginning of this chapter, I was just not liking what I had written before, and I wanted to change it, so, I just decided to rewrite most of it. Now, I would just like to clarify for one reader that in this fic their will be Logan/Camille. They seemed very concerned about it and I just wanted to reassure them. I do not have any pictures for this fic yet, but I am defiantly working on it. :) Alright, please remember to review, and no flaming please if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. :)**


	3. Boardwalk Fries & Bonding

3. Boardwalk Fries & Bonding

**a/n: so here is chapter three, I would just like to thank two of my amazing friends, the first of which is IcePrincess013, and I would like to thank her for actually letting me type the first chapter, and the first draft of the second chapter at her house, and Lollipop Pirate for staying up until one in the morning talking to me while I was writing the previous chapter. Lolz. I would also like to thank ZealousZoe, and ShelbyMarxTehSpot, for giving me the most amazing start to the morning with their amazing reviews. :) And on that note I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites or alerts, thank you all so much! I would also like to say, that as long as you are logged in when you review this, I will respond to your review, so make sure you're logged in. Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter everyone. :)**

_Lottie's Point Of View:_

"Logan, what the hell are you doing here?" I repeated. He had never responded the first time.

"Getting some ice cream?" He asked me as he shrugged his shoulders. He then paid for his ice cream and started to eat it.

"Yeah sure. Because people just randomly arrive at the ice cream places as their potential rivals all the time." I replied with an eye roll as I took a bit of my ice cream. Chocolate ice cream with gummi bears and caramel sauce is just the most amazing combination on the face of the planet.

"Yep. I was just craving some ice cream after you're little stint in there."

"Oh so that's what this about, you want to tell me thank you for making it so that you and your friends can fight over my friends, and not have to worry about us all being rivals."

"No."

"Then why the hell are you here Kendall?" I asked him shaking my head.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Kendall replied as he took a large bite out of his ice cream. It took me a moment to realize that his large bite was exactly the same size as mine. This just proved once again, that I do eat just as much if not more as a teenage boy.

"Oh yeah sure, why in your right mind would you want to talk to me?" I asked as I looked down at my ice cream, it was already half gone, which was really depressing.

"Well I wanted to ask you about your song actually. But before that I just want to clarify that if you want me to leave and not talk to you because of the whole rivalry thing, I will."

"No, I'm willing to call a momentary truce, for at least the rest of the day." I said with a small smile.

"Well that is awfully nice of you." He replied with his own smile.

"Yeah it's the ice cream." I began with a smile. "So, what did you want to talk about in regards to the song?" I asked him, as I ate one of the three bites that were left in my cup of ice cream.

"Well I mean all of the verses that you, Callie, and Robbie sang were different from each other yet they all fit, kind of like you guys. How did you figure that all out?" He asked.

"We wrote it together, and we each wrote our verse. I sing the just a small town girl one because even though all of us went to the same school, we were from different towns. Three different towns feed into West Lake High School. I'm from the smallest of which, which is a small town and is about thirty minutes outside of West Lake. Seriously, Clarks Gap is so small that the elementary school only has one class of about fifteen kids for grade. Callie is originally from Saint Claire Michigan, but when she moved to Virginia in sixth grade her family moved to West Lake. And Robbie just lives in South Lake which is right outside of West Lake." I replied.

It actually felt good to tell someone else about myself, and my friends, not to mention our song. When Callie, Robbie, and I were writing it, we had taken special care to make sure that each of our opening verses was customized to whoever was singing it, and it was a good feeling to know that someone had noticed.

"That's really cool. But that doesn't explain why Robbie sings something about a pool." Kendall said as I finished my ice cream.

"That would be because Robbie is a swimmer." I said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but to remember when we had first written the song. It had been after one of Robbie's swim meets, and she had just kept complaining about how cold the pool was, so just as a joke Callie and I had started singing 'A swimmer in a cold pool, the smell of chlorine and H2O', and it had ended up being the actually line, it just fit so well.

"Wait, if she's a swimmer, than how was she so good at the dances and stuff?"

"That's because both Robbie and I do fall color guard, so in the winter, spring, and summer Robbie does swim, while Callie and do winter guard together, and Callie is busy doing cheer in the fall." I replied. I had finished my ice cream so I hopped off of the chair and threw the cup away.

"Wow, and Logan, Carlos, James, and I do is play hockey." Kendall replied as he threw his on ice cream away and followed me out of the ice cream shop.

"Hockey, oh Buddha, don't tell Callie that, she'll love you all forever. She is one of the biggest hockey fans I have ever met, we tell her that it's a Michigan thing all the time." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah! A fellow hockey fan!" Kendall said and he did the stereotypical 'woot' guy gesture. "Wait, did you just say oh Buddha?" He asked me with a now inquisitive look on his face.

"Yes I did. Because I am a Buddist, so instead of saying Oh my God, I say oh my Buddha." I said. I was of course completely joking, but I was acting like I was serious, and Kendall seemed to believe it.

"Wait, if you're a Buddist, than why don't you say oh my cow?" He asked me completely seriously.

"That would be a hindu. No, as a Buddist, I follow many things such as... oh crap what are they all called again?" I asked him. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face for any longer.

"Wait a minute why are you smiling like that?" Kendall asked me. Then realization dawned on his face. He finally realized that I was just joking. "You weren't being serious, you were kidding. God damn it, how did I not realize that?" He asked me rhetorically with a laugh.

"I honestly don't know. I mean even if I was a Buddist I wouldn't say oh my Buddha, because Buddism technically doesn't have a main god, or I don't think it does. I've never really been good with history." I said with a laugh. Kendall was not nearly as bad as I thought he was. I was starting to even wonder why I had thought he was bad in the first place...

_Callie's Point Of View:_

"What the hell just happened?" Robbie whispered into my ear.

Lottie had just ran out of Rocque Records, and two minutes after her Kendall had run out of the recording studio as well. Gustavo was practically having a seizure, and Griffin was on the phone with someone. After Kendall had ran out of the recording studio, the other members of Big Time Rush had joined us in the little mini-stage room.

"Lottie, was being Lottie, and defending us when we didn't need to be defended." I replied to one of my best friends.

"I really wish she would stop doing that. I mean I was going to say something about not changing how I dress but of course she beat me to the punch, like always. Hey Carlos, James, Logan, do you all know why Kendall ran after her?" Robbie asked the three boys.

"Because Kendall is just that type of person, whenever he sees that someone is upset, he finds them and asks them what is wrong." Logan replied.

"Lottie is just like that." Robbie and I both said at the same time without even thinking.

"You know I've been thinking, and I think I've figured out why they don't like each other." James said.

"Why?" Robbie, Carlos, Logan, and I all asked James.

"They're basically the same person."

"You're right." I replied as I looked inadvertently into James's eyes. He had light and pale blue eyes that were just wonderful.

"That's really creepy." Logan said.

"It totally explains the stubbornness of the both of them though." Robbie began. "And I mean, Cal, how many times has Lottie ran after us when we've been having problems and stuff like that, and I'm talking about the ones that are excluding PMS-ing." Robbie finished.

I love Robbie to death, but she sometimes just needs to shut up. I mean who guys around talking about things such as PMS, when they're around boys they barely know? It just makes no sense to me.

"This true." I replied with a small smile.

"CATS! Well, the remaining cats anyway." Gustavo began as he entered the mini-stage room with Kelly. "We need you two to call Lottie and see if you can get a hold of her and figure out where she is. DOGS! You need to do the same thing with Kendall. Griffin is seriously rethinking his position to change you all, and when he makes the decision to keep you the same, which he will most likely do, it would be wonderful to have you all together again." He finished.

We all nodded and pulled out our cell phones. Logan was the first to start calling Kendall, and I was the first to start calling Lottie. I pulled out my pearberry and dialed my best friends number. Then we all heard the music start playing. It was of course a Hannah Montana song. Lottie has a very unhealthy obsession. The particular song that was set as my ring tone was 'True Friend' this was also the ring tone for when Robbie called.

"Okay then, Lottie left her phone here then." I said.

"Which is really weird, because she always, always, always, always has her phone with her" Robbie added.

"Any luck with Kendall?" I asked Logan.

He just shook his head and then said: "Camille picked it up, apparently he left it in the lobby, and Camille found it and was going to give it to him, when we got back."

"So where do we go from here?" Robbie asked all of us.

"Oh my God, thank goodness Lottie isn't here, if she was then she would be bursting into that song from that musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I said at the same time that James said: "Oh thank god Kendall isn't here, if he was then he would be bursting into that song from that musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"This is really way too creepy." Robbie and I said at the same time.

It was seeming more and more like Kendall and Lottie were the same person. All of us had no idea what we were supposed to do now, I could only hope that Kendall and Lottie were at least together, because I had an overweening feeling that if they actually got over their stubbornness and actually talked that they would end up being great friends.

_Kendall's Point Of View:_

"So you are seriously telling me that you have been in LA for a month, and you still haven't gone to the beach?" Lottie asked me as the two of us walked down one of LA's many boardwalks.

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to, I mean, it's just been work, and swim, and work, and swim, and besides, I've never been to beach anyway." I replied.

I grew up in Minnesota, there aren't any beaches in Minnesota, and let's face it, it would be a tad bit difficult for my mom to bring me and Katie to the closest beach which was at least three states away.

"So you mean that you have never actually seen the ocean, and more importantly, you have never had boardwalk fries?" Lottie asked me curiously. She had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Yes and yes. What is so good about Boardwalk fries anyway? Aren't they just like normal fries?" I asked completely honestly.

"Oh my Buddha Kendall, you are such a poor deprived child." Lottie said. She then grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to one of the boardwalk's stand. "Okay, you are going to try some Boardwalk Fries, and then we are going to go on the beach, I am not going to allow you to be a poor deprived child any longer." She added. She then turned to the server behind the small order window of the Boardwalk Fries stand. "Can I please get a large Boardwalk Fry? And do ask you to add the Old Bay and Vinegar or do I get it somewhere else?" She asked with a smile.

"There's a little counter just over there with all of those things. It'll be five bucks for the fries, they'll be ready in a few seconds, so I need the money now, and then if you go to the pick up window, just so them your receipt and they'll give you your fries." The server said.

"Coolio. Here you go." Lottie said as she handed the girl a five dollar bill. The girl then handed her a receipt and the both of us moved over to the next window.

"So what should I be expecting?" I asked her curiously as we waited for the fries.

"The most amazing taste sensation that you will ever have in your life." Lottie replied with a large smile.

"Here you go." The server said.

"Thanks." Lottie said with a smile as she took the large bucket of fries. "Now don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like them, because then I will just eat the rest of the bucket myself." Lottie added as she sprinkled a bunch of Old Bay seasoning onto the fries, and sprayed a bunch of vinegar on them as well. "Now, try." She said and handed me the bucket.

"Well here goes nothing." I said.

I then put my hand into the bucket of fries and grabbed a handful of them. I took one out of my hand and put it in the mouth. Lottie had been right, they were the most amazing fries on the face of the planet. I couldn't help but to keep taking more and more and more.

"Hey! It's great that you like them and all, but these fries are mine." Lottie said and brought them closer to her. We both couldn't help but to laugh.

After Lottie and I finished the Boardwalk Fries we threw away the trash and I walked onto the beach for the first time. I must admit I was defiantly liking the sand in between my toes. Even the somewhat cold water was nice. Lottie and I were both recounting all of the funny stories in our lives that had to do with our friends. I of course was trying to only use the ones that painted me in a good life, which meant trying to not mention my guyliner incident a few weeks back.

"You guys actually did that?" I asked Lottie.

She was recounting a story of how her, Callie, and Robbie, had put the hottest pepper's extract on this kid they hated sandwich, the kid of course also happened to be Lottie's ex-boyfriend.

"Yep. Oh, how I love my brother for helping us with that. It was so great. Needless to say, Jared never hit on me again. Wow, he was such an ass." Lottie said with a laugh.

"I would hope so I mean who would want to attempt to kill a guy that was nice." I replied with a laugh.

I had noticed as Lottie and I were talking how similar we were to each other. We were both incredibly loyal to our friends (Lottie had done the same pepper extract thing with one of Callie's exes), we both hated to see depressed people being all depressed, we loved comforting people, and we both came up with the perfect solutions when everyone else was stressing out.

"Well there was this one time... No just kidding." She said with a laugh. "So I must ask you, you are now living in LA, what is up with the jeans, jacket, and hat, especially the hat." She asked with another laugh.

"Yeah, see here's the thing, it's cold in Minnesota, like really cold. So when we came to LA, I just never switched into different clothes, same with the rest of the guys, and besides, I was always more of a jeans person than a shorts person." I replied with a slight laugh.

"That still doesn't explain the hat." She said with a smile. "Hey, do you know what time it is?" Lottie asked me curiously. "I always have my phone with me, but I think I left it at the studio."

"Um let me check." I replied.

I then reached into my right side pocket, which is the pocket where I always keep my phone, only to find that my phone wasn't there. I checked all of my other pockets just to be safe, but my phone was nowhere to be found.

"This isn't good."

"What isn't good?" Lottie asked me curiously.

"Um... I don't have my phone with me either, I must've left it somewhere... We should probably head back to the studio, you know, just to be safe, don't want Gustavo killing us both too much."

"Yeah, even if I still want to kill Griffin. Oh well, this'll be the moment I guess, the moment where I find out whether or not I crushed my friends dream."

"Oh my God, Lottie, you are brave for standing up to Griffin, I didn't even get to stand up until Gustavo for awhile, I mean, he just now has enough respect for us to almost trust our opinions, if I would've stood up to him more in the beginning then the whole course of the past month could've been different." I replied.

"Wait, didn't you say that you were able to convince Gustavo to take Logan, James, and Carlos in addition to yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And that wasn't brave?"

"Not in the same way. You stood up to someone because they were trying to change you, and you actually told them, which is a helluva lot braver than what we did. We just got everyone to quit." I replied.

I'll admit it, even though Lottie and I seemed to be very similar she was much more outspoken than me, and I wished I was that brave, to actually be able to stand up to someone and actually tell them what you mean instead of coming up with a random scheme.

"Oh, I don't always tell people who I feel to their faces, I do schemes too, did you not hear the hot sauce story?" She asked me rhetorically with a laugh.

"So, what are we going to tell everyone when we get back to the studio?"

"Hmm... What about, you decided to become a stalker and stalk me to the ice cream place and you then proceeded to follow me everywhere including back to the studio?" She asked me with another laugh. Lottie is just one of those people who is so immeasurably happy all the time, she also had one of those incredibly natural laughs, that you didn't even notice that she was laughing until you started laughing with her.

"Or we could tell them that I ran in as the hero and saved you from crazy rapists who were drinking in a shinny volvo and then told you that I can read everyone's mind but yours?" I asked her with my own laugh.

"Yuck, I hate Twilight." Lottie replied as she stuck her tongue out.

"I know right, I mean come on..." I began.

"Buffy is so much better." Lottie and I both said at the same time.

"No way, you like Buffy? But you're a boy! A teenage, hockey playing boy." Lottie replied.

"Yeah I got a teensy bit addicted to the 90's channel, which introduced me to Buffy. I was hocked from the first episode." I replied with a small laugh. It is so rare to find anyone that likes Buffy, none of my friends do, even though I have tried to get them into it so many times.

"Ha ha ha ha. No way. That is amazing. I haven't been able to get any of my friend's into it. And I totally just stumbled onto it completely accidentally when I was sick one day and they were having an all day marathon on the 90's channel."

"You gotta love the 90's channel." I replied with a smile.

The two of us just continued walking in silence for a little while. Sometimes silence is really awkward, but with Lottie it wasn't, which didn't make any sense because we were supposed to hate each other. But I didn't feel hate for this girl at all, I wanted to be friends with her, I don't know how Lottie felt but I really wanted to be friends with her, it would be great to have a best friend that's a girl for a change instead of just having the guys. She could probably even help me get Jo if I asked her really nicely.

"Kendall can we talk really quickly before we you know, go back in their, for my death and all." Lottie asked me as we arrived outside of Rocque Records.

"Yeah, sure shoot." I replied. I'm not gonna lie, I was bit nervous. I mean what could we possibly talk about?

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I think things got totally misrepresented after you hit me with the ball in the pool. I say we both say 'screw it' to this whole rivalry thing and become friends."

"Um, Lottie, we already are friends, but to the rivalry thing, I will most defiantly say screw it, I might even say the worse version of screw it. And I swear, I didn't mean to hit you with that ball."

"Sure you didn't Kendall, sure you didn't." Lottie began with a laugh. "Well then, let's go in, here goes nothing..." She said as she opened the door to Rocque Records.

Waiting in the lobby were Robbie, Callie, James, Logan, Carlos, Griffin, Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin's entourage. They all gave us one of those 'where the hell have you been looks', which either ends well or badly. I was praying for well...

_Robbie's Point Of View:_

"Oh thank God you're back!" I said.

I ran up to Lottie and gave her a huge hug. I didn't care that I was the first to break the silence, I wasn't going to let one of my best friends go un-hugged.

"Of course I'm back Robbie. What else would I do?" She asked me rhetorically.

Lottie is sometimes a huge fan of rhetorical questions, some of them are good, but some of them are just bad, very bad, and not in the least bit funny.

"Oh I don't know Lot, catch a plane back to VA, and go back to your farm." Callie asked Lottie with a smile as she gave her a hug.

"Nope, I just got ice cream, Boardwalk Fries, introduced Kendall to the beach, and formed a truce with Big Time Rush, nothing big." Lottie said with a huge smile.

She had situated herself so she was now standing in the middle of Callie and me, she had also grabbed my right hand and Callie's left hand. She knew that a storm was coming, or what she thought we be a storm.

"So Griffin, what's the verdict, do you want to keep us as we are, or are you going to throw Borrowed Love away?" Lottie asked.

As she asked this she clutched my hand even tighter. I could only assume that she had grabbed Callie's hand just as tight. I knew that Callie and I would both probably have bruises tomorrow from Lottie's hands.

"Well I discussed it with my colleagues, and I would just like to say thank you. So very few people fight to keep what their dream truly is these days, they are all just so willing to change, and be perfect instead of being who they are. So Borrowed Love is most defiantly in, and I would like to apologize for telling you all that you needed to change because, you all are perfect the way you are." Griffin said.

"Really?" Lottie asked.

"Really." Griffin replied.

"Oh my Buddha!" Lottie began and gave Callie and me both hugs, again. "I am so sorry for leaving guys I totally handled the situation wrong."

"Don't worry about it Lot, we wouldn't expect anything else from you." I said with a laugh.

The three of us continued our little mini pow wow, but as Lottie told us about what had happened with Kendall and their bonding experience, I couldn't help but to snatch glances at Carlos, and the best part is? Carlos was snatching glances at me.

**a/n: so apparently I do my best work late at night, because I have been writing this chapter all day, and then when I went up to bed with my lap top at 11, I got this chapter done in an hour. Which is just ridiculous. I'm sorry, but I just could not resist having Kendall like Buffy, he has lots of layers okay! I didn't just put it in because I like to randomly rant about one of my favorite tv shows that has been off the air for at least eight years. I also thought that it would be cool to put in the board walk fries bit, because they are the most amazing things on the planet, oh and hte icrecream place will have signficance. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to review!**

**xoxo,**

**LexidaLou**


	4. What Are We Doing Now?

4. We Are Doing What Now?

**a/n: so here is chapter four, this chapter is strictly filler, but the next three chapters after this will be filled with great relationship building stuff between most of the main characters, oh and Jo and Camille will finally be introduced into the fic. I would just like to thank ShelbyMarxTehSpot once again for their amazing start of the morning reviews, and to two of my best friends on this site, Iceprincess013 and Lollipop Pirate for constantly reviewing this in pms and in reviews, and for also helping me figure out some plot details, I love you Meggs and Gabbs! :) I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their alerts or favorites. Thank you all so much. Just one more thing, before I get on with the story, this chapter is written a little bit differently there really isn't all of the switching through perspectives this time around, but don't worry, that'll come back. Enjoy everyone! :)**

_Big Time Rush's and Borrowed Love's Point Of View:_

"So wait, you're seriously telling me that ketchup is a good moisturizer?" James Diamond of Big Time Rush asked one of his friends Callie Davis of Borrowed Love.

The two were sitting down in the Palm Woods's lobby waiting for Kelly to arrive to tell them that they needed to head off to Rocque Records.

The boys of Big Time Rush and the girls of Borrowed Love had quickly formed into sub cliques after Kendall Knight and Lottie Herald had officially declared the rivalry over (for the most part). James and Callie got along together best, Callie knows just about every beauty secret there is, and James is incredibly concerned about his appearance so they just clicked. Robin Jones and Carlos Garcia clicked as well, both were crazy, a bit on the ditzy side at times, and just loved to goof off. Logan Mitchell could pretty much go and hang out with any group, he is just one of those people who gets along with everyone. The biggest surprise out of the sub groups however was Kendall Knight and Lottie Herald. Kendall and Lottie had not liked each other at all in the beginning but after Lottie stood up to Arthur Griffin, Kendall had followed her and they had bonded over Boardwalk fries.

"Yes, it is a great moisturizer, and chocolate pudding is great for facials." Callie replied with a smile and laugh.

Callie was just one of those people, who you can always tell when they are happy, because her bronze-ish colored brown eyes were shining, there was a large smile on her face, and her skin was just glowing, but then again, that might've just been the chocolate pudding facials.

"Seriously! Because I really do need to make my pores smaller." James said in a completely serious tone.

"James your pores are already really small, I don't think they can get any smaller." Callie responded with a slight laugh, but a still serious tone.

"KENDALL! STOP SPLASHING ME!" Lottie Herald shouted.

Lottie was sitting on the edge of the Palm Woods pool in her bathing suite. She had made a decision earlier that day that she wasn't going to actually go into the pool, because she didn't want to get wet. But her new best guy friend Kendall was adamantly against that, which is the reason behind the splashing.

"I think not. Jo, Logan, Camille, help me, we need to get her in the pool already!" Kendall shouted as he gave his new best friend a somewhat evil smirk.

Kendall was in the pool along with Logan Mitchell (one of his band mates and best friends), Camille Winchester, and Jo Smith. Camille had been flirting with Logan the whole time, and Kendall had been attempting to flirt with Jo.

"I don't want to get in the pool for a reason Kendall!" Lottie shouted as she kicked her best friend with water.

"I'm aware of that, you don't want to mess up your hair. You have already told me this Lottie." Kendall replied with a mischievous smile.

"Because my hair is never wavy, and it's wavy right now!" Lottie replied shouting.

"Um, Kendall, you might want to drop this, you do remember that hot sauce story Lottie told us all right?" Logan asked one of his best friends.

"That is a risk that I am willing to take." Kendall said as he pulled himself up out of the pool.

"No, Kendall, no, don't do this." Lottie began, and then took off running around the Palm Woods. It wasn't long before she came to where Carlos and Robbie were standing chatting. "Hide me!" She said as she stood behind Robbie and Carlos, in a somewhat hidden manner.

Carlos and Robbie both could help but to start laughing like crazy. It of course didn't help when a completely drenched Kendall ran over to them.

"Hey guys, now I know that Lottie is hiding behind you all, so could you just tell me where?" Kendall asked Carlos and Robbie.

"Um... That would be a negative Kendall." Robbie said.

"She's right behind you isn't she?"

"No she went up to our room, something about finding that salsa she loves." Robbie answered with a smile.

"And she is defiantly not standing right behind me." Carlos said with his usual goofy grin.

"Oh so that's where Lottie is."

"Carlos!" Robbie and Lottie both shouted.

"What? I said that she wasn't right behind me." Carlos replied in a confused tone.

"Which with you always means that the are where you say they aren't!" Kendall said with a happy smirk on his face.

Kendall then proceeded to push Carlos and Robbie away from each other and grab Lottie around the wait, he then put her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold, and ran to the pool. He then jumped into the pool with Lottie practically on his back.

"I hate you Kendall!" Lottie shouted as she hit her best friend continually after she had come out of the water.

"Um guys, Kelly is here, you have like five minutes to get changed." Callie said as she ran over to the edge of the pool with James.

"Lovely, hey James, Logan, wanna beat up your best friend for me?" Lottie asked the two boys as she got out of the pool.

"Not today, tomorrow though defiantly." James replied. "But I have to get Carlos's helmet first."

"That is great. Thanks so much." Lottie began. "Come on Cal, let's go get Robbie, and get changed." She finished with a smile.

Once the girls and boys had gotten changed, the members of Big Time Rush and Borrowed Love all joined Kelly in the waiting van outside. It was only about ten minutes before they arrived at Rocque Records, once they arrived at the building, the eight of them made their way up to Gustavo's office, he had an important announcement for them.

All seven of the members of Big Time Rush and Borrowed Love (respectively) were standing around in a semi-circle in Gustavo's office. Robin was wearing a powder blue jumper with quart length sleeves and ruffle-like things near the long v of it, she was also wearing a black cami underneath, and long black leggings. She was also wearing a purple blue scarf that had a slight yellow print on it, a fedora with a fake flower on it, a pair of brown booties with a slight heel and her charm bracelet. Robin was standing next to Carlos who was wearing a pair of pants, a white band shirt and his hockey helmet. Next to Carlos was Kendall. Kendall was just wearing a pair of gray somewhat skinny jeans, his usual boots that he still wore even though it was hot in LA not could like Minnesota, and a simple black shirt with a red plaid over shirt. Standing next to Kendall of course was Lottie. The little taller than petite girl was wearing an orange-ish red-ish dress with a floral print on it, that was off one shoulder and had three quarter length sleeves, she was wearing this along with a cute pair of sandals and her usual accessories. Next to Lottie was Logan, who was just wearing a simple polo and pair of jeans. Logan was standing next to James, who had managed to find and buy another white v-neck to replace the one that Logan had ruined and was wearing a pair of jeans. And next to James was Callie, who was wearing a dark teal subtle floral print skirt, and a flowy cami, she was also wearing a pair of dress shoe looking heels. All in all, all seven of them looked well put together, and most importantly, like themselves.

"DOGS! CATS! I have some bad news." Gustavo began.

"Oh Buddha, it doesn't have to do with us does it?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to look at Lottie, who says various variations of 'Oh Buddha' all the time. Only to find that Kendall was the one that said it. This resulted in Kendall getting many incredulous looks.

"What, it isn't my fault that she has rubbed off on me." Kendall replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, boys relax, it always gets worse before it gets better, and it will happen to you all too. I just rub off on people." Lottie said with a laugh as she flicked her stick straight black brown hair off of her shoulder.

"Oh God, we're all doomed." The other three members of Big Time Rush groaned.

"DOGS! CATS! PAY ATTENTION!" Gustavo shouted. All seven of the sixteen year olds gave Gustavo the universal, 'go on' look and its accompanying nod. "I have to go to North Carolina with a business trip with Kelly, and I need someone to house sit my mansion."

"And this has to with us why?" Callie asked the Record Company Executive.

"Because I need you seven to house sit. But there are conditions. One, Kendall and Lottie must be in charge, the rest of you are just monkey-cats and monkey-dogs."

"Um for the record, Callie is much more responsible than me." Lottie pipped in, but Gustavo just ignored her.

"So, there are rules. 1. No entering my media room under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES! 2. No messing with my cat! 3. No opening the fridge in my living room! And 4. Do not, and I repeat do not, get anything on my new white leather couch! Does everyone understand?"

All of the members of Big Time Rush and Borrowed Love simply nodded their heads. The looks on their faces gave away their emotions completely. It was obvious that all seven teenagers were excited to be house sitting, and it was equally obvious that they were not going to follow a single one of those rules. Sure Logan would try and make them follow the rules, but he would most likely fail.

**a/n: Okay, I am not going to lie, this is the shortest chapter that I have ever written and probably the crappiest. It is written in a weird way but I just wanted to give a short chapter before I got into the good stuff. Now, the following three chapters will show relationships between characters (and how the build), some random music blasting, bad experiences with facials, learning about one of Robbie's obsessions, and finally the clean up after. Now, each chapter will kind of show a pairings experience with house sitting, with random bits of Logan thrown in, and then the last of the three chapters will have the resolution at the end. I have no idea how long all of these chapters are going to be, but once I start writing you'll know. Oh and if you enjoy my random ranting in my author's notes, then you may like my blog, here is the link: http :/ hmm who doesnt love life. Blogspot. com/ (without the spaces obviously). Oh and also I have pictures up for Lottie, Callie, and Robbie, and they are on my profile, page, now if anyone can make a banner combining both Borrowed Love, and Big Time Rush, that would be amazing! Just pm me and let me know. Well I hope you all enjoyed this kinda crappy chapter, please remember to review! Xoxo, LexidaLou :)**


	5. Chocolate Pudding Fights Are Never A

5. Chocolate Pudding Fights Are Never A Good Idea

**a/n: so here is the first part of three, now this kind of changes around the order of how everything actually occurs in Big Time Mansion. You'll see how everything changes, but just remember this is the first segment of three. Enjoy everyone :)**

_James's Point Of View:_

"This house is amazing." Callie said as she entered Gustavo's mansion.

The two of us were the last to enter, and upon our entry Callie had spun around in a few circles, causing her skirt to go around her like they do in all of those movies. We were only in the main foyer and the house was already amazing, now what does that say about being decadent?

"You can say that again." I replied with a smile.

There is just something about Callie, that whenever I am with her I smile. She's just so simple yet complex, I don't know what I am trying to say, it is one of those things that is really hard to describe, and I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I mean just look at this statue! It's so, I don't know, artsy." Callie answered with a laugh. As Callie laughed I couldn't help but to join her and laugh as well.

"Um, guys you might want to be careful around that statue, Gustavo left a note on the other side of it warning us not to break it." Logan said as he popped up from behind the statue.

"Okay no breaking the statue. Someone ought to tell Lottie that, because she is so unbelievably clumsy, and you really don't want her to accidentally break it." Callie said.

"So which rule should we break first?" I asked my two best friends.

"Media room." Callie said with a huge smile.

I already knew that Callie had a thing about movies, we had gotten into in-depth conversations about Star Trek, Indiana Jones, and Mission Impossible multiple times already. We had been meaning to organize a movie night for a few weeks now but we had yet to get around to it.

"Um, I am sorry to say that Kendall and Lottie have already taken and called the media room, very odd music is coming from up there, and it sounds like the musical episode of Buffy on repeat." Logan said.

"Oh goodness gracious, and we wanted them to be friends why?" Callie asked Logan and myself.

"Because them being friends is better than them fighting?" I asked Callie not really sure if this was the right answer. But hey, I figured that guessing and getting it wrong was better than saying nothing at all, *cough* like Logan *cough* .

"This is true. So what are we going to do while house sitting? I mean what is there to do in an epically sized mansion?" Callie asked Logan and me with her seldom seen evil grin.

"We could I don't know explore?" Logan asked nervously.

"Now that sounds fun." Callie said with the same smile.

She then grabbed both my wrist and Logan's and pulled us up the stairs and into the first open room. Inside the room was a closet, which was probably the worst thing for both Callie and myself to find. I have found in my short time with Callie (we've only been friends for about two weeks) that we both love fashion, and she knows every single fashion and make-up secret to man, which is really just a bonus.

"James, this is going to be fun." Callie said with another evil grin.

_Callie's Point Of View:_

"So my conclusion to all of these fabulous pieces is, Gustavo must tell everyone that he is either a heck of a lot smaller than he is, or samples just don't come in his size." I said about two hours later.

James and I had just been goofing off in Gustavo's closet room. This mainly included us telling each other to try random pieces of clothing on (James had found a bunch of white v-necks that he was totally 'borrowing' and I had found a gorgeous scarf that I just adored), and forcing Logan to try on random outfits. He had eventually just left the room to go and join Carlos and Robbie or something along those lines.

"Or maybe they are from when he was this size and he was just a really progressive dresser." James replied as he played with a pair of fingerless gloves.

"True, really James, fingerless gloves, on you, those only look good on certain people, and you are barely one of them, you don't want to push it do you?" I asked him.

Even though I am in general a nice person that is nice to everyone and never insults everyone, I can be blunt sometimes, which some people mistake for being mean, but it isn't it's just another form of being honest.

"Wow Callie, way to be mean." James answered with a light smile.

"I was not being mean, I was being blunt there is a difference and just because I am the only one that every notices doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." I replied in a somewhat annoyed tone. I cannot deal with stupid people repeatedly and even though James is not a stupid person, sometimes he could pay a bit more attention.

"Callie, I was joking, I know the way that you meant it." James answered with a slight laugh.

"And you wait until now to tell me?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, you really need to relax. Hey do you want to head down to the kitchen to see if we can find anything to make facial-like things out of?"

"Oh my goodness yes! That sounds great!" I shouted excitedly.

James and I took off all of the extra clothes that we had put on over the course of two hours, and put everything back in it's proper place. We then closed the door to the room and headed back downstairs. I have no idea how many rooms and hallways we walked through before finally finding the kitchen, but there was at least ten of each. It took forever to find the kitchen, and when we finally found something that resembled a kitchen somewhat it was a refrigerator filled with chocolate pudding. Which was just going to have to do, because I didn't feel like wondering around the mansion for another three hours trying to find the actual kitchen.

"This could actually work." I said after taking a handful of chocolate pudding cups out of the fridge.

"How so? Because I am just lost right now, and how the heck did that huge chain that was around the bottom of the refrigerator get broken? Because things don't just get broken." James replied curiously.

"It was probably Carlos and Robbie, you do not want to get in between that girl and her pudding, now that is a very bad idea, believe me, been there, done that, did not end well." I said with a laugh.

At that moment I was remembering the first time that Robbie, Lottie, and I had all had a sleep over together, by parents hadn't been able to find any jell-o cups so they had bought a bunch of chocolate and vanilla pudding cups instead. I had of course tried to stop Robbie from eating another one after she had already had about fifteen of them. It had ended in me being covered in maple syrup, which was just an awful experience that I always try to forget about but I never can succeed at.

"Okay then, note to self, never get between Robin Jones and her pudding. I think I can accomplish that. Now I know that this is going to sound awful, but what can I do about my pores? They are huge." James asked me.

Whenever he starts talking about his pores, he just reminds me that he truly is a true pretty boy, because he is incredibly concerned with his appearance. Oh, and because the occasional guyliner isn't enough of a give away on that one.

"James, your pores are not huge, so stop saying that or I will hit you. Oh my garsh, I am turning into Lottie." I said and hit my hand on my forehead.

"How are you turning into the crazy Charlotte?" James asked me.

It took me a minute to get over the fact that James had called Lottie Charlotte. The only people who ever call Lottie, Charlotte are her parents and family members, and then they only call her that occasionally. I don't mean to say that Lottie doesn't like her real name, she does, she actually loves it, but she's been called Lottie for basically her whole life, and some things are way harder to change then others.

"Whenever anyone calls themselves fat, or anything that can be viewed as bad about their appearance in front of Lottie she hits them, and I just threatened to hit you because you said something bad about your pores."

"Oh wow. Really she does? How hard does she hit, because I kinda just want to experiment with this..."

"When she was five she made her ten year old older brother cry because she hit him after he made fun of her. It isn't the best thing to really experiment with."

"I am going to most defiantly trust your judgment on that one... I would rather not cry... Or get hit at all now that I think about it, because she could totally mess up my wash board abs, or my pretty face." James replied.

"Oh yes, Yoda forbid that your abs get messed up, or your gorgeous face." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"You think my face is gorgeous?" James asked me, right at that moment his pale blue eyes began to sparkle.

"You know most people would pick up on the Yoda forbid part, but no, not you, you only pick up on the me calling your face gorgeous, you truly are a rare individual." I said with a laugh.

"Yes I am aware, and on the Yoda part, what did you expect me to say, oh my God you like Star Wars? I mean really I kind of already figured that, because you liking other Steven Spielburg movies, that you also liked Star Wars." James replied with a smile.

"You are a really good at assuming things correctly then. I love Star Wars, always have and I always will, I just don't get why people like Galaxy Wars, they just aren't as good, and I mean really if you are going to do a rip off of Star Wars at least do it well, or make it a spoof like Space Balls. I mean people saying that Galaxy Wars is better than Star Wars is like someone saying Football is better than Hockey, just a grave misunderstanding that must be remedied in the nicest and fastest way possible." I replied with a smile, as James and I sat down on Gustavo's white couch (the one that we aren't even supposed to sit on because we could possibly stain it).

"You like hockey?" James asked me with a look like a five year old at Christmas after he opened what her really wanted on his face.

"I love it. I am the biggest Michigan fan you will meet next to my dad and my cousin." I answered with a laugh. I was really hungry so I couldn't resist eating some of the pudding.

"You are just too good to be true." James answered as he ate some of his own pudding.

"How so?" I asked him curiously, I was genuinely confused.

"Well let's see, one, you like, no, I'm sorry, love Star Wars, two, you know every little beauty/styling/skin trick that there is to know on the face of the planet, and three, you love hockey. I mean seriously, and that's only what I know after a few weeks, you are really going to make some man very happy one day." James responded.

"Oh thank you, that's so sweet. Speaking of those beauty/styling/skin tricks that I know, if you really think that your pores are too big I can totally give you a killer facial." I answered with a wide smile.

"Really? Will it make my pores smaller?"

"No, but it will make your skin glow." I began with a laugh. "Now, just sit back, close your eyes and relax." I finished.

'I can do that." James said as he sat back on the couch.

I got up from my place on the couch and opened another one of the chocolate pudding cups. I then began to smoother the pudding all over James's face. This was of course a complete joke. Even though chocolate is apparently good for the skin (I wouldn't know I have yet to get one of those chocolate spa treatments that they have at Hershey), I don't think that overly processed chocolate pudding really belongs to that group. But of course James didn't know this, well I don't think he knows this, but for all I know he could totally know that I was just pranking him and I would soon be getting my own face full of pudding.

"Um, Callie, is there any particular reason that you are putting chocolate pudding on my face?" James asked me from where he was lying with his eyes closed.

"Yes, that's what the facial is silly." I replied in an innocent voice. I am really good at doing innocent voices because most of the time I am completely innocent in these situations. Right now was defiantly the exception no the rule.

"Uh huh. I don't really believe you."

"You don't believe me, that really shows trust." I replied. I then got up grabbed a fist full of pudding and threw it at James.

"I knew you weren't being serious!" James shouted as he jumped up and starting throwing pudding at me as well.

I must say, it becomes significantly harder not to laugh at someone when they are throwing pudding at you and have said pudding all over their face, it just boosts the entertainment factor instead of the intimidation factor.

"Oh crap!" I said at the same time that James did about five or six minutes later when some of the pudding had gotten on the white couch and had stained it.

"This is not good." I said in shock as I dropped my pudding on the ground.

"We should really find Logan or interrupt Kendall and Lottie, any of the three of them ought to know what to do." James replied.

"Yeah, let's go."

James and I then headed out of the living room and throughout the mansion trying to find Logan or break into the media room, it all depended on what we cam across first.

**a/n: I must say that I am very proud of myself, I just finished this chapter around two, three, four, or five hours after I finished the previous one, that was just a totally yay me moment for me. So I am very happy. Next up, some interesting things about cats, please remember to review. Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. What Happens When You Mix Two Crazies

6. What Happens When You Mix Two Crazies

**a/n: so here is the next chapter I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and/or added it to their alerts. And if you have added it to your alerts but you haven't reviewed it, remember, it's never too late feel free to review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

_Carlos's Point Of View:_

"Ah, chocolate pudding, the random meal of champions." Robbie said with a huge grin on her face.

I've always heard about those girls that just love chocolate, but I had never met one until I met Robbie. But I wasn't all too sure if she just liked chocolate pudding or chocolate in general.

"You can say that again." I said, as I downed one of my pudding cups in one swallow.

"Ah, chocolate pudding, the random meal of champions." Robbie said with another huge grin and a laugh.

"You are a funny girl." I said.

I could tell that I had a goofy grin on my face. I usually have a goofy grin on my face, but I had a feeling for whatever reason that whenever I was around Robbie it just got bigger and goofier.

"I should hope I am a funny girl, otherwise your random laughter would be meaningless."

"Oh thank goodness, I barely escaped out there with my life." Logan said as he ran and sat down next to Robbie and me.

He looked completely out of breath, and he was wearing a strange variety and mix of clothes that was most defiantly not normal. Logan took one of the unopened pudding cups and downed that in one gulp. He must've been hungry too. I hadn't seen my friends since we had all entered Gustavo's mansion at different times.

"What did they do, accessorize you?" I asked Logan with a laugh.

Once I noticed that I was the only one laughing, I looked over at Robbie, to see that she had a completely serious expression on her face. I of course then flashed back to one day a few years back, when Logan, Kendall, James, and I were all getting ready for homecoming, and James kept accessorizing all of us. It was an awful experience that I hoped to never experience again.

"Yes. Yes they did. I am never going to be the same again." Logan said with a sigh.

"Ugh, I am getting very bad winter formal memories, just imagine Callie with a bedazzler, a hot glue gun, and lots of rhinestones, oh that did not end well." Robbie said as she shook her head back and forth.

You could tell from the look on her face that she was reliving one of those memories that you would really rather forget about.

"Where do you even find a bedazzler?" I asked Robbie curiously. I mean I have seen the commercials for bedazzlers and all of that, but that involves ordering them from the people, I mean there has to be a simpler way to get a bedazzler.

"I think she got it at one of those as seen on TV stores, either that or Lottie gave it to her for her birthday, I can't remember which." Robbie answered.

She had a look of deep thought on her face trying to figure out the correct answer to my. Robbie always looked incredibly cute and adorable, but when she was deep in thought, it was even more so.

"A bedazzler. That's not good. I'm just going to run for my life now." Logan said. Logan ran off in the opposite direction of that which he had come. After a few minutes he came back and grabbed another pudding come. "I'm just going to take this in case I get attacked by a cat... or an alligator... or if I just get trapped in a room some where. Better safe than sorry. Well yeah, I'm gonna run now." Logan said, and after that he officially ran off in the other direction.

"There's a cat? I forgot!" Robbie said excitedly.

"I kinda wanna go find an alligator now." I replied with equal levels of excitement.

"Well come on then!" Robbie shouted happily.

Robin then grabbed my hand, not my wrist this time, she grabbed my actual hand, and this wasn't just a normal hand grab, this was like a hand hold hand grab, intertwining fingers and all, I could just feel the heat in my cheeks rising, I knew I was blushing but I didn't really care, it was a good blush, and her hand gave me all of these tingly feelings; Robbie then dragged me to one of the other rooms of the house, and so our search for Gustavo's cat and possibly an alligator began...

_Robbie's Point Of View:_

"Where the hell is that damn cat!" I shouted rhetorically about an hour or forty five minutes later (I wasn't sure which it was).

"I don't know Rob, I mean we have been looking for quite awhile now." Carlos replied with his cute little smile.

That boy was so adorable, I just didn't know what to do. I mean honestly, how are you supposed to react to someone who is that adorable? I mean all I wanted to do was hug him, hold his hand, cuddle with him, and make out with him. Oh, and searching for a cat with him was defiantly up there on that list too. What can I say? I was hooked. I liked Carlos as more than a friend and I was willing to flirt with him like crazy to get him to realize this. Because even though I totally am into guys, sometimes they are just not worth it, because they don't pick up on any subtle hints, so if you want them to pick up on the fact that you like them, you have to basically throw yourself at them, which is no fun at all... okay so it's a little fun, but that's beyond the point.

"I mean where the hell could a cat actually hide? I mean yeah this house is epically huge, but everything has to use the bathroom at some point, and the litter box is in this room, so shouldn't theoretically the cat be in this room pretty soon? I mean that does make sense right?" I asked as I turned to face Carlos.

I was nervous and talking fast like Lottie does whenever she is nervous, but I had no idea why. I mean I usually get nervous over things that are worth getting nervous over, finding a cat that I wasn't even supposed to be getting nervous about not finding a cat.

"Yeah, that actually does make a lot of sense. Just relax Robbie, the cat will appear. Because you know how there's that saying I think it's 'speak of the devil, and he shall appear' and how it means that basically whenever you speak about something what you are speaking about will appear? So if we just keep talking about the cat eventually the cat will show up, it makes sense." Carlos answered.

He gave me a sweet little smile as he said this and I couldn't help but to smile back, he was just so dang cute! There should be a law against being that cute! I mean really!

"This better work!"

"I sure hope so I wanna find an alligator!" Carlos replied.

Carlos just had this look of pure and utter excitement that I could help but to burst into laughter at his comment, he was really hoping that there was an alligator in the mansion, which I mean I guess is a possibility, I mean this is Gustavo's mansion that we are talking about.

"Oh my God! Carlos you were right! Look! There's the cat!" I shouted excitedly. I was so excited that I couldn't resist jumping up and down like a crazy maniac.

"You really like cats don't you?" Carlos asked me with a cute smile and an even cuter (if that's possible) laugh.

"Yes I do." I said with a smile and a placement of my hands on my hips.

"That's adorable." Carlos said with a smile and gave me a cute little somewhat awkward side hug.

"You're adorable." I said with a smile. "I mean the cat is adorable."

I had changed my answer at the last minute for a reason, I really didn't want Carlos to get a big head because I told him that he was adorable, that would just be bad.

"Rob, the cat has no hair..."

"So, are you saying that bald people can't be cute too?" I asked him as I picked up the cat and started cuddling with it. Even though the cat had no hair it was still totally adorable. I am just such an epic cat person that I really don't care what the cat looks like as long as it is a cat.

"I would just like to take this time to say that I am kind of creeped out by this..." Carlos responded.

"Oh come here why don't you." I said. I motioned Carlos over to where I was standing holding the cat with one hand and I continued to hold the cat with the other hand. Carlos walked over to me and when he walked over, I took his wrist with the hand that I had used to motion him over and forced him to pet the cat. "See it's not that bad." I added once Carlos was petting that cat by himself.

But somethings are just way too good to be true, Carlos went to pet the cat's head and that's just where it all went wrong. The cat turned on Carlos, and lunged towards his face. Before either of us knew what was happening the hairless cat was attacking Carlos's face. I immediately jumped into action. I opened up the door to the outside that was in this room, I batted the cat off of Carlos's face and threw him outside.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Carlos shouted as he gave me a huge hug and spun me around.

"No problem, that cat is not very nice, and all cats love me, so that is really saying something." I replied just as we both heard a large and loud meowing. "What was that?" I asked Carlos curiously.

There was no obvious reason as to why the cat would be meowing loudly while being in nature. Carlos and I both inched closer to the door and opened it wide, and that was when we spotted the large alligator.

"Oh shit!" We both shouted and ran out of the room.

It wasn't until we reached the main foyer where Logan, James, and Callie were all standing that Carlos and I realized that we had left the door open, and odds are the alligator had gotten in through the house and was about to kill us all.

"We have a problem." I said in my out of breath voice (I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate running, like we are talking a burning passion of a thousand suns).

"You have a problem we have a problem!" James shouted.

"Really, does your problem top the fact that we just basically let Gustavo's cat get eaten by an alligator, and we just accidentally let said alligator into the house?" Carlos asked his best friend curiously.

"No..." James answered. He then looked down at his toes and looked somewhat depressed.

Callie gave James a cute little comforting side hug. Apparently I wasn't the only one of my friends that might be having a little crushy crush on a member of Big Time Rush.

"Okay, we need to figure out a way to solve all of this, I mean, James and I got chocolate pudding on Gustavo's pure white couch, and you all got his cat eaten and let out an alligator, so we need a solution fast." Callie said.

This of course led us all to give needy looks to Logan. Logan is really the smart one out of all of us, and yet, he can never come up with the solutions, which we always seem to forget for some reason.

"Why are you all looking at me, you all know that I totally cave under pressure, we just need to get Kendall and Lottie out of that media room, they'll know what to do." Logan answered.

Logan had obviously been a bit more stressed than normal today, because he made the crucial mistake of placing his hand on Gustavo's statue, which actually caused it to break.

"So, who's up for getting Kendall and Lottie?" I asked everyone curiously.

"That sounds good." James and Callie said at the same time (which resulted in them bursting into random laughter).

"I'm in." Logan said as he attempted to get all the statue pieces together and onto the table.

"You are a genius!" Carlos shouted with a wide smile.

"Thanks, so, does anyone know where the media room is?" I asked all of them. Every single one of my friends shook their heads in the universal gesture for 'no'. "Oh this is just great. Well, let's go find it." I said as I shook my head in disappointment, all I could do now was pray that we would find the media room fast.

**a/n: So there is the end of chapter 6! woot woot, now because I love her so much Lollipop Pirate, this chapter was for you darling, I hope you just loved it. The next chapter is going to be a lot longer, I think it is because for some reason I prefer writing Kendall and Lottie to everyone else, but I'm not really sure... Well, anyways, remember to press the little review thingie! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. When Harmless Fun Turns Sour

7. When Harmless Fun Turns Sour

**a/n: so here is the next chapter! I would just like to thank everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their alerts, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It is also the last chapter that takes place during 'Big Time Mansion' enjoy! :)**

_Kendall's Point Of View:_

"Oh yes! We got the media room!" I shouted happily as Lottie and I ran into the media room and locked the door behind us.

"Hallelujah!" Lottie exclaimed happily with the biggest smile that I have ever seen on her face.

"I can tell that you are happy about this." I said with a slight laugh.

"Yes! Oh it reminds me of my media room back home, except much more golf oriented..." Lottie answered with a laugh. She really does have one of those contagious laughs.

"Wait, you have room like this in your house?" I asked, I was completely surprised by this new development.

"Yeah. I mean I live on a huge farm, when we get blizzards, we have to do something. So my dad got this epic media room put in a few years back, and now whenever it snows or storms, we all just pile in there and watch movies, play wii, play x-box, play PlayStation, play game cube, I mean we have a Nintendo 64. Man, I love that room." Lottie said with a pure smile of happiness on her face.

"It sounds like a fun room."

"Oh it is, and the karaoke machine. Oh, such good memories. You would not believe how much fun Hannah Montana is to sing along to at three in the morning." Lottie said with another happy laugh.

"I'm sure that that is very entertaining." I said trying to contain my laughter.

"Wait, you have that look!"

"Whatever look are you talking about Charlotte?" I asked her. I knew exactly what look she was talking about, I was just trying to act like I didn't know. But it wasn't working, Lottie is just a tad bit too perceptive for that.

"Your look, you have all of these different looks, and the one that you are giving me now is the one that means that you know exactly what I am talking about, so spill Kendall Knight, spill." Lottie said as she raised one eyebrow.

"Well you know my little sister Katie."

"Yes, she is an adorable little munchkin, she reminds me of my niece Jenna, except for much, much, bigger. I mean Jenna is only one and a half." Lottie said happily. I knew that Lottie had a semi-big family, or at least she gave the impression of it, but I didn't know exactly how big.

"Oh that's so cute, you're always talking about your family, how many people do you live with anyway?" I asked. I figured that the best way to figure out just how big Lottie's family is, was to ask her.

"Well let's see, there's my dad's parents, my mom, my dad, my older brother Conner, and his two kids Jeff and Jenna, and then my older sister Caty. And then my Aunt Darla and Uncle Gregg live in the next farm over with their three kids Maggie, Marvin, and Marshall. My family is big on alliteration." Lottie said with a laugh.

I had done the mental math in my head, with all of the people that Lottie mentioned there were nine people living in her house, I had no idea how someone could do that. I mean back in Minnesota it was just me, Katie, and mom, and we were crammed.

"Wow, you have a big family."

"Not really I know people with way bigger, one of my friends is adopted and so are all of her siblings, and there are ten of them, and she lives with both sets of grand parents, and a few of her aunts and uncles, plus their kids, thankfully their house is enormous. So, what were you saying about Katie... you didn't think I forgot about that did you?" Lottie asked me. I had been so hoping that she would've forgotten about it, but I was not meant to be that lucky apparently.

"Damn it, I was hoping that you had forgetting about that, guess not. No, so Katie's last birthday party was Hannah Montana themed, only God knows why she chose that one... but anyways, she had mentioned to all of her friends how much I sang around the house, and this was before I realized that I wanted to be a singer. So, some how I got roped into singing Hannah Montana karaoke for most of her party, and one night I was really bored at three in the morning and I did it again." I explained.

"Oh really, I just may have to see this." Lottie said, she got up from the couch that she was sitting on, she then walked over to Gustavo's karaoke machine and looked at all of the CDs. "Well look at that, Gustavo has the Best Of Hannah Montana On Karaoke. I think it's a sign." She said with a laugh. Her laugh wasn't just infectious it was adorable. I mean not as adorable as Jo, but still adorable.

"Yes a sign that we should not sing Hannah Montana."

"Ha ha ha ha, no."

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked in an almost winning voice. I really was not feeling the Hannah Montana today.

"Yes we do, or else I will shoot you with my marshmallow gun." Lottie said as she pulled out a water gun that was filled with mini marshmallows in the place where the water would normally go.

"Yeah, except for one little thing Lottie, I unlike you do not fear marshmallows." I answered.

"I don't fear marshmallows, they just taste yucky." Lottie replied as she shook her head and stuck out her tongue.

"So if I were to threaten you with a marshmallow gun, you wouldn't run for you life?" I asked, this time raising one of my own eyebrows.

"Um... um... Why does it matter? I am the one with the marshmallow gun remember!" Lottie said as she slowly inched backwards towards the wall.

"Well let's see, Lottie, I'm about a foot taller than you, and I'm pretty sure I am stronger than you so I could totally steal your marshmallow gun." I replied with a devilish smirk.

"Which you wouldn't do because that is mean, and you are a generally nice person."

"I am, aw that's so sweet. And I just stole your marshmallow gun." I said with another devilish smirk as I took the plastic water gun like thing out of Lottie's hand.

"Okay you aren't a nice person anymore. But I am like half a foot shorter than you, not a whole foot." Lottie said, she managed to slip under where my arm was and get to the other side of me. "And I am still going to force you to sing Hannah Montana Karaoke." Lottie finished.

After she had slipped to the other side of me, she had made a mad dash for the karaoke machine, and had managed to put in the Hannah Montana karaoke CD. The Best of Both Worlds was now playing very loudly.

"Oh come on, if you are going to force me to sing Hannah Montana you can at least make it a good song." I said with a laugh as I clicked the next button on the karaoke machine. The opening part of 'If We Were A Movie' came on. I couldn't help but to laugh. "This one, this one is good, now Lottie, serenade me."

"I can do that actually." She replied with a laugh as she grabbed the microphone attached to the karaoke machine. "So how dramatic am I to make this serenade?" She asked with a smile as she pressed the pause button on the machine.

"As dramatic as you can possible make it." I said with a huge smile. I have to admit I was excited, Lottie just seemed like the kind of girl that max out the drama when she had to.

"Alright, but remember you asked for this." Lottie said with a laugh as she pressed the play button. "Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic." Lottie began singing. I couldn't tell if she was singing seriously or not, but even if she wasn't being serious, her voice still sounded amazing. "Yeah you! Your charming, got everybody star struck, I know how you always seem to go, for the obvious instead of me, well get a ticket and you'll see. If we were a movie, you'd be the hot guy, and I'd be the stalker, you'd get arrested, in the end I'll be crying, watching the bars close, fade to black, show the names, play that stalker's song." Lottie paused as she waited for the next verse to begin. But first she turned to me and winked. I hadn't been able to help myself from cracking up when she was singing, if this was her redone version of 'If We Were A Movie' I just couldn't wait to hear her version of 'The Best Of Both Worlds' I swear, that girl is a genius. "Yeah, yeah, when you call me, I can hear it in your voice, oh sure! Wanna see me, and tell me to get out of here, la la, I'll be acting through my tears, I guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in. If we were a movie, you'd be the hot guy, and I'd be the stalker, you'd get arrested, in the end I'll be crying, watching the bars close, fade to black, show the names, play that stalker's song. I wish I could tell you that it's all lies, some kind of practical joke, and we're together it's for real, no playing. Wish I could tell you there's a kiss, like something more then in my mind, I see it, could be amazing, If we were a movie, you'd be the hot guy, and I'd be the stalker, you'd get arrested, in the end I'll be crying, watching the bars close, fade to black, show the names, play that stalker's song. If we were a movie, you'd be the hot guy, and I'd be the stalker, you'd get arrested, in the end I'll be crying, watching the bars close, fade to black, show the names, play that stalker's song. If we were a movie, you'd be the hot guy, and I'd be the stalker, you'd get arrested, in the end I'll be crying, watching the bars close, fade to black, show the names, play that stalker's song." Lottie then curtseyed as the music faded out.

"Wow, I must say, I am amazed, I didn't know that you had it in you to totally make a Hannah Montana song perfectly amazing!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, you should hear my best of both worlds. I mean don't get me wrong I love Hannah, and her music and all that, but some of her songs are just set up to be made into parodies." She answered with a laugh. "Oh, and Kendall, it's your turn." She added with a smile.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. "Alright Miss Charlotte, I will be singing Lets Get Crazy, by the always amusing Hannah Montana." I said as I took the microphone from her and pressed the play button on the karaoke machine once reaching the appropriate track number. "You ready? Lets go." I started to sing. It would be easy to change this song, I mean it was basically written to be made into a parody. "Life is just a party so come as you are, dress it down, or dress it skanky, don't ever forget your ID. Yeah. Just be hi, this style's contagious. Everyone can rock out like a rockstar! Lets get drunk! Get up and dance! Take a swing, do your thing, It's worth taking a chance! Lets get drunk! Yeah, just kick up your drugs! On the south time to shout always keep it real! Lets get drunk!Our songs, our drugs, our hair, our vodka, our laughs, our wine, our drunkenness, our beer! You see me on a mugshot, things are never different than they seem, it's an invitation, to every person, meet me on the dance floor and we'll make a scene... Lets get drunk! Get up and dance! Take a swing, do your thing, It's worth taking a chance! Lets get drunk! Yeah, just kick up your drugs! On the south time to shout always keep it real! Lets get drunk! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, oh, oh, oh. Our songs, our drugs, our hair, our vodka, our laughs, our wine, our drunkenness, our beer! Lets get drunk! Get up and dance! Take a swing, do your thing, It's worth taking a chance! Lets get drunk! Yeah, just kick up your drugs! On the south time to shout always keep it real! Lets get drunk! Feel the fun, just begun, come on and dance everyone (let's get drunk)! Its an invitation to everyone! Oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah! Lets get drunk! Get up and dance! Take a swing, do your thing, It's worth taking a chance! Lets get drunk! Yeah, just kick up your drugs! On the south time to shout always keep it real! Lets get drunk!" I finished singing. I looked over at Lottie to see that she had been laughing like crazy, and had actually fallen off of the couch from laughing so hard. What can I saw, at that moment I was very proud. "Thank you, thank you very much." I said with a smile and a bow as I sat down next to my best friend that is a girl.

"That was not nearly as good as mine, but still pretty flipping amazing." Lottie answered with a laugh.

"Well, do you want to sing another one, and try and beat it then?" I asked her as I turned to look at her. I, myself couldn't tell if I actually wanted her to sing another one or not. On the one hand I kind of just wanted to chill, but on the other I wanted to hear Lottie sing, her voice is just so amazing!

"No, to be honest I just want to watch a movie, I am all Hannah Montana-ed out." She answered with laugh and a small, but growing smile.

"Well what movie? I don't really know what movies Gustavo has." I began as I headed over to the movie shelf next to the large projection screen. "Let's see, there's Star Wars Episode I, Star Wars Episode II, Star Wars Episode III, Star Wars Episode IV, Star Wars Episode V, Star Wars Episode VI, a bunch of Star Treks, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Twin Towers, The Return of the King, the Hobbit, the Wizard Of Oz, and then a bunch of movies that I don't even want to think about, so which one will it be?" I asked.

"Episode V, most defiantly."

"As in Star Wars Episode V?"

"Yes, I love Star Wars, yes I know that I am an anomaly, but just but the damn movie in, Episode V is my favorite." Lottie said with a happy smile.

"Okay, okay, I'm putting it in, chillax." I said as I popped the disc out of the case and put it into the DVD player. I then grabbed the DVD remote and sat down on the couch next to Lottie. "So you like Star Wars?"

"Like, more like love, you really shouldn't ever see Cal and me when we are watching them together, it is scary and entertaining at the same time but mainly scary." She answered with a laugh.

Once the main menu of the disc popped up, I pressed the play button, and we both shifted our attention to the opening titles, and once those were done with, both of our attentions shifted to what was going on on the planet Hoth.

_Lottie's Point Of View:_

"Lottie! Kendall! Open the damn door!" A voice shouted loudly.

My eyelids slowly opened and I looked around the room I was in. After a few moments I recognized it as Gustavo's media room. I remembered everything that had happened, the Hannah Montana ruining, and the Star Wars watching, the part that I did not remember however was the falling asleep bit. Kendall had also apparently fallen asleep because his eyes were closed and he was laying on the couch next to me.

"Kendall." I whispered loudly. "Kendall!" I whispered a little bit louder as I began to shake my friend back and forth. "Kendall whatever the hell your middle name is Knight! Get your ass up now!" I said in a normal voice, with a mean tone as I shook him. He finally woke up.

"Paul." He muttered as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What?" I asked him, I was totally confused.

"My middle name is Paul. Now why did you wake me up?" He asked me as he rubbed his eyes.

"They are telling us to unlock the door." I replied.

"KENDALL! LOTTIE! WE KNOW YOU AR IN THERE SO PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR!" A feminine voice that I almost automatically recognized as Callie's shouted.

"Okay! Chill out Callie!" I shouted loudly.

Kendall and I both got up and unlocked the door, in rushed Logan, James, Callie, Carlos, and Robbie. All five of them, after practically running Kendall and I over, plopped down on the large couch.

"Callie, Robbie, I know those looks what's wrong?" I asked my two best friends.

"James and I spilled chocolate pudding on Gustavo's white couch..." Callie began.

"Carlos and I let the cat get eaten by an alligator, and let the same alligator out, so it is now wondering around the house..." Robbie added.

"And I broke Gustavo's statue..." Logan added in, giving Kendall and I total and complete bearings on the situation.

"Okay, um, let's see, club soda, and/or bleach would work on the couch, a hot glue gun or super glue would work for the statue, worse case scenario, we need mighty putty, and for the alligator and the cat, I don't really know..." I answered.

"We could call your mom Kendall, she always knows what to do in these types of situations." James said.

"James, I'm sure that that's true, but don't you guys want to at least try and fix this by ourselves first?" I asked everyone. They all responded by nodding their heads (with the exception of Kendall). "Okay then, don't act mature about this, that's cool too, Kendall if you would please call your darling mother." I said.

"I can do that." Kendall said as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his mom's number and held his phone up to his ear. "Mom, we need help." He began. "We really screwed up at the mansion, please come as soon as you can. Okay, thanks mom, love you too." He finished. "Mom is coming with Katie, they ought to be here in about ten minutes, maybe less."

"Okay." We all said at the same time.

Once Kendall's mom arrived we all went into hyper-drive cleaning mode. This lasted for many hours, and then everything was fixed, and looked almost exactly like what it looked like before we had entered the mansion. Mrs. Knight had brought us all sleeping bags, and we had set them up in the main foyer. Mrs. Knight was gone and we were all tucked into our sleeping bags and ready for a mid morning nap (we had basically pulled an all-nighter to get the house back to the way it was), Gustavo arrived.

"DOGS! CATS! What are you doing?" Gustavo asked as he and Kelly entered his house.

"Well, we just wanted to spend the night to make sure that nothing happened to your house." Carlos said with a smile as he acted like he had just woken up.

I noticed that Robbie sent him one of her cute little flirty smiles as he came up with this. I was really starting to see why Robbie liked him so much. I had a feeling that tonight Callie and I would be coming up with an intricate and amazing plan to get Robbie and Carlos together (yes this is really what Callie and me do, we plan Robbie's relationships, but it's all good because she loves it).

"Oh, well then..." Gustavo began. Kelly gave him a little nudge like he was supposed to say something else. "Dogs, Cats, I just wanted to say, even though I act like I don't, I like you all, you are both good musical groups, why is there blue stuff coming out of my statue?" Gustavo asked (his voice got angry towards the end).

"Um, nothing?" Carlos and James replied nervously as they both shrugged their shoulders.

After this I noticed Callie's smile at James. This was her trying to refrain from laughing smile, which she only uses when she likes someone. I couldn't help but to think that I would have to create a plan to get Callie and James together too.

"Damn it, it's the mighty putty." I whispered to Kendall.

My best guy friend's sleeping bag had been conveniently placed next to my own, which made whispering what was really going on to him, very easy.

"It's what Lottie?" He asked me, his face was already starting to flush red with anger.

"It may or may not be mighty putty." I said. As I said this we all jumped out of our sleeping bags.

"What!" Gustavo shouted.

"And now we run." Kendall said with a smile.

"Oh yay! Running!" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, running, now come on, my mom's car is still waiting outside." Kendall said.

We all took this as a charge sign and ran to the door, and as we did this of course, we all burst into vast amounts of laughter. This was just one of those situations that wasn't all that funny, but was just made all that funnier by running for some reason.

**a/n: so this is the end of the chapter! Woot! Woot! Yay! And Lolipop Pirate, you know exactly what part of the last bit of this chapter was for you ;), and IcePrincess013 you ought to know what part is for you too ;) Oh how I love my friend. But that is beside my point. So the Hannah Montana songs that Kendall and Lottie parodied are obviously If We Were A Movie and Lets Get Crazy. I hope everyone enjoyed that little bit, I mean don't get me wrong I love Hannah Montana's music (okay some of it, but there is just something about it that whenever you hear it, it just makes you happy and laugh like crazy), but it really is too easy to make fun of lolz. Well that's all for now, please remember to review. :)**


End file.
